<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy by flowerkino (frogyixing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405907">Bad Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogyixing/pseuds/flowerkino'>flowerkino (frogyixing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teen Romance, huito, hwito, really soft, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogyixing/pseuds/flowerkino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hwitaek was the only one capable of ending Adachi Yuto's bad boy fame</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fanfic as universe ♡ I really hope you like it. It's not much, but I really enjoyed writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adachi Yuto was known to everyone at school for his bad boy fame, and although the Japanese was none of that, he had taken advantage of all those comments - and of course, it was easy thanks to his mean face, 1.90 in height and the thundering voice he had - to create his reputation and get rid of the routine bullying that foreigners suffered there. However, like all good old stories, Yuto had an Achilles tendon: and this was called Lee Hwitaek. It was enough that the little man full of energy and all the Japanese work appeared to keep everything going into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if he denied - for the sake of his reputation as a bad guy - Yuto would melt away entirely for Hui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday and Yuto was sitting on an ordinary sofa, squeezed in a corner, while a couple practically devoured themselves beside him. The Japanese man was in the same pose as always; his face was tied, his arms crossed and that leather jacket did not leave his body. The truth was, Adachi Yuto did not like parties — and no. It had nothing to do with marra or being antisocial. He simply did not sympathize with much noise, alcohol and obscene caresses in public. But the big guy couldn't deny it when, before, Hwitaek approached him with that smile from ear to ear and extended that poor invitation, with Yuto's name written in Japanese, in a very strange handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuto-ah! - Lee approached the Japanese, making him jump off the upholstery with the sudden approach. The little boy had no idea, but Yuto needed a lot of psychological preparation to deal with him without looking like a big idiot. —  Let's Dance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't dance. - He replied sulkily, clicking his tongue in sequence, pretending not to care about his racing heart, very close to a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah. It's all right. —  The other replied, but contrary to what the Japanese imagined, Hwitaek did not leave there. He finished the soda in his glass and left it on the table before pushing the couple to the other corner of the sofa and squeezing next to Yuto. Then, strange and not at all comfortable, the younger man leaned his head against the Japanese's shoulder, sighing before speaking again. - You know I like you. Even though you're pretending to be mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto said nothing at that moment, and he could have sworn his brain failed. He swallowed and blinked slowly, trying to gather as few words as possible to answer that information, however, Lee continued his monologue:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do you like me, Yuto-ah? he asked, this time moving his face to rest his chin on someone else's shoulder, so he could look at the Japanese guy's face. — I know you are a rebel without a cause and all, but I would like to know if you like me. Just like I like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Japanese felt his heart leap and his hands suddenly tremble. Yes, the same boy who scared much of the school with his aggressive appearance, now looked like a scared little girl, looking for the right words in the middle of a chaos of languages in his head. And in a flash of courage, Yuto turned his face towards the smaller one, finally looking into the bright and curious eyes that were watching him so closely, and hey, the Japanese man swore he could die at that moment. I didn't think Hwitaek could be even more beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And I like you. —  Said quietly, making sure the other would hear, even with the music playing loudly in the background. — But don't tell anyone, it will ruin my bad reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if the scene couldn't get any prettier, Hwitaek smiled, blinking slowly towards Adachi for a few seconds, as if processing that answer. Finally, Lee nodded briefly and raised his left hand, pointing the little finger in front of Yuto's face — who didn't think twice before joining his, ending a promise he didn't even know what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It will be our secret — said Hwitaek and Yuto nodded, restraining the desire to smile at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, even among other people, Yuto felt as if only Lee existed. Suddenly the little fingers intertwined, transforming that act of promise into a subtle touch, which soon came accompanied by Hwitaek's lips next to his own in a delicate seal, ended with an embarrassed smile from Lee and a bad reputation completely devastated in that one. moment, because even without realizing it, Adachi Yuto found himself with a silly smile on his lips, while wrapping Lee in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because there was no fame for a bad guy to resist Lee Hwitaek.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>